Ghosts from the past
by london vixen
Summary: Selene is dreaming of her dead family and a face from her childhood comes to Budapest. Please read and review xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts from the past**

**Chapter 1-American surprise**

Selene sat in her room deep in thought. She looked at the photo on her desk, the photo of her family. She stared at her twin sister Gabriella's image and fingered a stone ring hanging on the corner of the photo frame. The ring had once belonged to Gabriella but Selene had killed Gabriella six months ago. Gabriella had been a lycan and as much as Selene had hated to kill her she wouldn't let the lycans win the battle waging between the two races. Selene was a vampire and a Death Dealer. It was her job to exterminate lycans, which Selene thoroughly enjoyed. She detested all lycans after they killed her family almost six hundred years ago.

A knock at the door startled Selene and snapped her out of her dreary thoughts. "What?" she snapped irritably at the closed door.

The door entered and Erika tentatively entered the room. She wilted under Selene's withering glare and swallowed hard, "Kraven wants to see you" she said quickly, eager to get out of Selene's room.

Selene rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. Everyone in the coven knew about Kraven's obsession with Selene, "When is that bastard going to get it through his head that I don't like him?" she thought venomously. Selene knew what she had done to incur Kraven's infatuation. Her mind flashed back five hundred and ninety eight years previously, to when Kraven had admitted his love for Selene

X_ 598 years before._

Selene felt horribly guilty. Kraven had admitted his love for her but, oh, Selene was so confused. She felt like running into her mother and father's arms, she wanted to be held safe and secure. Perhaps if she did go with Kraven_ he_ would make her feel safe and secure. Even though she was slightly hesitant her feet propelled her towards his chamber.

X

The events flashed through Selene's mind at lightning speed: Selene kissing Kraven, Kraven kissing his way down her body, Gabriella's tear streaked face, her terrible scream as Selene blacked out and the look of death in her eyes when Selene shot her, centuries later.

She shook her head trying to forget all those memories. She looked at Erika and shook her head, "Tell him I'll be right there" she muttered._ Curse that bastard for walking this earth!_

X

Selene stood in Kraven's room an hour later, despising Kraven every second. All the other Death Dealers were assembled and listened attentively as Kraven rambled on about a new Death Dealer arriving from Amelia's coven in America.

"Why would Amelia get rid of a Death Dealer?" asked Kahn. Of African descent Kahn was the weapons master and the Death Dealers commander

Kraven sighed impatiently, unhappy at being interrupted, "She is one of the Death Dealer commanders. Amelia wants one of them here to report on our coven's Death Dealer status, to check on weapons, our training practices and to check the coven is running smoothly." Kraven looked very irritated at this idea.

"But everything _is_ running smoothly" said Rigel

"Amelia just wants to make sure" Kraven sighed.

Selene closed her eyes and shook her head impatiently. An inspection was the last thing she wanted to put up with. _Maybe they will find something wrong and get rid of Kraven_ she thought smugly,_ it would be what he deserves._ She opened her eyes again as Kraven resumed talking

"She will be arriving in 24 hours." He looked at Kahn, " I trust you can pick up our guest and bring her here?"

Kahn nodded his head and walked out of the room. Selene made sure to quickly exit before Kraven could call on her. She walked along side Kahn who shot her a smug smirk

"You can accompany us Selene. It would good to have you if there are any problems."

Selene knew he was referring to problems with attacking lycans. She nodded obediently and turned into her room. The only thing she wanted now was rest. She walked over to a sofa she had in her room and laid down on it. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

X

Selene opened her eyes and knew she was dreaming; she had to be. Her sister Gabriella stood before her smiling sadly. Blood flowed down her chest from where Selene had shot her, staining her tight green top. Blood ran down her face from the bullet hole in her temple. Her green eyes were glazed over and her lips were a deathly blue. Selene looked around wildly. They were standing on a footpath under a streetlight next to the timber yard where Selene had killed her sister.

"Gabriella? What ...Where... What is this?"

"This is just your dream but it is very important. You have to know! You have to know she is coming! She is still alive!"

"Who's coming? What's going on?" Selene shook her head," I have to wake up."

"No!" Screamed Gabriella hysterically. "Don't wake up Selene! You have to know! You have to know she is coming! She is still alive!"

"Who? Who is coming? Who is she?"

"Rain..." but Gabriella didn't get to finish.

Selene awoke suddenly to find Erika tugging on her shoulder

"Selene! Selene wake up." She whispered urgently.

Selene sat bolt up and looked around but her dream was over. She turned and gave Erika such an angry look that the servant girl stumbled back and quickly looked away.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Selene snarled

Erika trembled like a leaf in a blizzard, "Kraven wants to see you," she whimpered.

Selene felt a hot white rage fill her mind. She got up and stormed out leaving Erika cowering. Selene looked furious but her mind was whirling,_ who is Rain?_ She wondered:_ why was I dreaming about Gabriella? Am I losing my mind?_ She strode into Kraven's room and saw him reclining on a chair. As soon as she entered, Kraven immediately sat up straight and looked at her

"You know there will be a reception when the new Death Dealer commander arrives and I was planning to have you at my side"

Selene groaned softly and bowed her head so Kraven couldn't see her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed inwardly,_ Every time he says the same thing and every time I give him the same answer. Why won't he take _no!_ For an answer_ She thought in exasperation.

"I'm not interested. Why don't you take Erika? I know she'd love to go with you."

A wounded look came over Kraven's face before it vanished and was replaced with a look of annoyance. Kraven got to his feet and sauntered over to Selene: he stood so close to her she could smell the blood on his breath. He stroked her arm suggestively and leaned in to kiss her. Selene recoiled in disgust and pulled away from Kraven who bristled and walked back to his chair. "That's all!" He snapped.

Selene frowned; she was fed up with Kraven's jealousies. She strode out of Kraven's room seething. She walked back to her room when the sound of running footsteps reached her ears and she whipped around, her eyes flashing. She let out a sigh a relief when she saw Kahn striding towards her

"Selene where have you been? Its time to go." He said urgently, "The Death Dealer commander will be here soon."

Selene nodded tiredly and walked up to Kahn. He frowned at the exhausted look on her face

" Let me guess. Kraven wanted you to accompany him to the reception?" Kahn turned his head away from Selene to hide his smirk but he couldn't hold in his snicker.

Selene almost smiled but sighed in annoyance, "I just wish he would find someone else to pin his infatuations on."

Kahn shook his head as they walked through the mansion and down to the limos parked outside but he didn't say anything. He opened the door of one of the limos and moved so Selene could slide in first. She smiled gratefully and slid over as three more Death Dealers moved in beside Selene. She nodded in acknowledgement as she recognized Rigel, Nathaniel and another female Death Dealer called Jubilee. Kahn slid in last and rapped on the screen to alert the driver that they were ready to go. The car turned and roared down the driveway.

Selene stared out the window, her brain desperately trying to figure out her cryptic dream._ What did Gabriella mean? Who is Rain?_ Her look of deep thought didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Selene?" asked Jubilee. The blonde haired vampiress turned her head to the side and looked questioningly at Selene with her violet eyes.

Selene shook her head and sighed,_ I'd better tell them. Maybe they can figure out what my dream meant._ She took a deep breath and turned so her head rested against the door and she faced everyone." I had a dream with Gabriella in it today"

At the sound of Gabriella's name the three Death Dealers and Kahn nodded. They had been the vampires to accompany Selene when she killed her sister.

"What happened?" Asked Rigel curiously

"I was standing outside the timber yard where I killed her. She... she looked: well, She was dead. She was covered in blood and her eyes were glazed over and her lips were blue. She was telling me 'she's coming, she's still alive'. I asked her who was coming and she said Rain and then I...woke up" Selene said finishing lamely. She shook her head and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I don't know what it meant."

Nathaniel cocked his head, "Who's Rain?"

"I don't know. I don't know anyone called Rain." A sudden thought flashed in her mind and a confused look came over her face.

"What is it? What's wrong Selene?" Asked Kahn anxiously.

"Oh I ... I just remember someone I used to know... Her name wasn't Rain though it was ... Raina"

"Who was Raina?" Jubilee asked, her violet eyes showing confusion.

" She was my niece but she was killed when the lycans killed my..." Selene's voice broke off and she looked away.

The others did not have to ask; they knew what had happened to Selene. They all sat in silence until the limo reached the train station. They eagerly exited the limo that had been the place of the dismal conversation.

Three more limos pulled up and more Death Dealers exited. They gathered on the platform as a train whistle shrilly cut through the air. A large black train pulled up and screeched to a halt. A figure moved within and a second later a red laser flashed through the window.

Kahn retrieved his own laser and pressed on the small button. A red laser point flashed on the window of the train. The doors of the train opened and a figure wearing a beautiful red leather jacket stepped out. A hood covered the vampire's face as they turned to thank the guards. They stood facing the train until the doors closed and the train rumbled away. The vampire turned on their heels. The vampire's high heels clicked loudly on the ground as she approached. Kahn extended his hand and the stranger shook it warmly. Then she shook her head and removed her hood. Selene felt a gasp catch in her throat as the strange American vampiresses face was revealed. It was her sister Cecilia.

A/N: Whew! Finished chapter 1 of: 'Ghosts from the past'. I found this harder to write then Mortal Angel. Don't know when I'll get a chance to update I'm busy with school please read and review. Hope you like it. Xoxo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ghosts from the past Chapter 2-Dreams A/N: Thank you so much to: Thecardinalsin66, jimmy-barnes-13, Syndic-Machiavelli & Andrew Fisher15 for all your reviews! This chapter is for you! 

The vampiress smiled warmly, "Hello." She said in a thick American accent, "I am from Amelia's coven. I am one of seven Death Dealer commanders, my name is Raina."

If Selene were human she was sure she would have passed out from shock by now,_ It can't be Raina_, she thought wildly, _She's long dead isn't she?_

Raina could not see Selene. All her attention was riveted to Kahn. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, "We are glad to see you have arrived safe and sound. Now, if you'd like to follow me to the limo we'll head back to the mansion."

The two swept past the gathered Death Dealers and headed towards the limo Selene had gotten out of. Kahn held the door open and Raina slipped inside. Selene stumbled after them, her mind howling with thoughts;_ She looks so much like Cecilia. I can't...I don't... It cannot be Raina!_

Selene remembered the night her family was murdered. She had seen her mother and sister's butchered bodies thrown on the ground like grotesque rag dolls. She had heard the blood-chilling screams from her nieces' room. Tears stabbed behind her eyes as she slid into the limo Raina was in.

She slid onto the seat opposite Raina and stared at her in shock. Raina was an exact copy of Cecilia. She was tall and thin yet voluptuous, she had beautiful long, dark brown hair and full plump pink lips. The only difference was that Raina had extraordinary flashing blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of Cecilia's husband and Raina's father, Fritz. Selene could not stop gaping at Raina, and Raina noticed. She looked at Selene and smiled and then looked out the door at Kahn. Instantly, she did a double take. Her face whipped around and she gasped at Selene.

"What! What's your name?" Astonishment, shock and perhaps a hint of fear raged on her beautiful face.

"I'm Selene."

"Selene," Raina breathed puzzled, "My... your not... are you my Auntie Selene?"

Selene stared at her, her chestnut eyes flashing with mixed emotions. Raina's blue eyes showing: just as much confusion and surprise. But she didn't get a chance to answer for just then Kahn, Rigel, Nathaniel and Jubilee slid into the limo and Kahn rapped on the barrier separating them from the driver. The limo pulled out of the train station and Raina was pulled from her astonished talk with Selene.

Selene sat in silence as Raina talked to Kahn and the other Death Dealers about living in Amelia's coven in America. Raina kept shooting Selene emotionally confused looks as though she hoped the older vampiress would speak up. When the limo pulled up in front of the mansion Raina paused for a moment.

Raina desperately wanted to talk with Selene but before she could open her mouth Kahn pulled her out of the car and hauled her up the stairs into the mansion. Selene slowly crept out of the car and, meekly, followed the party of Death Dealers into the mansion. Inside vampire men and women were clad in the finest outfits and the women wore their most beautiful jewelry.

They sat around the grand salon gossiping and looking excitedly at Raina, who, stood nervously in a corner with Kahn. The sound of opening doors boomed dimly throughout the salon and all the gossiping vampires stopped talking. All heads turned to a set of wooden doors at the far end of the salon as Kraven and Soren entered the salon. Soren was Kraven's personal bodyguard and was in charge of a select few vampires who worked as Death Dealers and were Kraven's 'police' loyal to him only. Behind them were several adoring servant girls who followed Kraven everywhere.

Kraven strode up to Raina and a smile flickered onto his face, a seductive smile. "We are all honored to have you here you her Lady...?"

"My name is Raina." She said, a flirty smile playing on her mouth.

Kraven bowed his head to her, "And you are honoring us with your presence for a month. Correct?"

Raina nodded, "Yes one month is correct."

Selene felt her own body recoil when Kraven smiled seductively at Raina. There was no mistaking the lusty look he was giving Raina. Kraven had used that look on Selene for centuries now._ Don't touch her!_ Selene thought angrily,_ don't fall for Kraven's disgusting intentions Raina._

Kraven turned to head out of the salon; he looked back and held out his hand to Raina, "I'll show you around my coven shall I?" he said smirking sleazily.

Raina smiled back foxily and took his hand, "That would be most appreciated...uh..."

Kraven continued to smirk, "Kraven. I am Lord Kraven, Regent of this coven."

Raina beamed, "Well that would be most appreciated,_ Kraven_." Whether she noticed Kraven's sleazy smirk or not Raina gave no sign. They walked out of the salon with Soren and entourage in tow.

Selene snorted in disgust,_ His coven! This is Viktor's coven not Kraven's! How dare he tell Raina this is his coven?_ She watched Raina leave the salon, a little sadly. She had a lot of questions for Raina. How did she survive? How did she end up in America? Who found her? When was she bitten? Selene's head spun wildly and she felt dizzy and light headed. Grudgingly she retreated out of the salon and went up to her room. She collapsed on the couch and before long she had drifted off to sleep.

X

Once again she awoke and knew she was dreaming. She was back under the streetlight next to the timber yard. Gabriella stood before Selene but she wasn't looking at her. Selene followed Gabriella's dead eyes and saw a shadowy figure of herself and a still living lycan Gabriella as they had been in their confrontation six months previously. Selene saw the ghostly figure of herself raise a gun and shoot Gabriella. Selene shook her head; the event that had taken place was playing again in Selene's dream. She watched in sad fascination as she shot her sister in the head with hot silver. Selene turned her head from the horrible scene before her and stared at Gabriella's face. Blood instantly poured from her temple. It ran down her face to fall and stain her already blood- drenched shirt. Gabriella too turned from the scene as the ghostly figure of Selene picked up Gabriella's dead body and walked in between the two sisters and through a hole in the fence into the timber yard. Selene felt tears bead up in her eyes. She wiped them away and saw Gabriella standing face-to-face with her. Gabriella's dead eyes: boring into Selene's.

Selene frowned sadly; "You tried to warn me about Raina. She's here, in the coven." Selene's mind started spinning again and she started spewing up questions, "How did she survive? Who saved her? What...?"

But Selene stopped, gasping in fear. Gabriella's body was alight. Her sister didn't look to be in any pain. She just smiled at Selene.

"All will be revealed in time. You will probably not dream of me again. I only came to deliver that message. Goodbye Selene."

"No!" Selene gasped, "Gabriella don't go!"

But Gabriella's figure was consumed by fire and faded away.

"No!" Cried Selene in hysterics, "Gabriella come back!"

X

"No!" Selene jerked awake, her chest heaving. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. Her breath came out of her throat ragged and uneven. She sat back down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, her shoulders trembling. She sat breathing deeply before she stood up and stormed out of the room. She was heading for the weapons room. She needed to shoot something.

X

Raina strolled around the mansion with Kraven and his entourage. "It's so big! Much bigger then I expected." She thought dramatically. The group strolled down to, what Raina presumed, was the training room for Death Dealers. Kraven barged open the door and held it opened for Raina. She smiled appreciatively and entered the room. She gazed around in excitement, as a Death Dealer commander she was thoroughly interested in weapons. She trembled with excited anticipation as Kraven stood beside her.

"This is our training room where our Death Dealers train for combat. We have a wide range of weapons for them to use and practice with," he laughed coldly, " no lycan stands a chance against our Death Dealers!"

Raina's face broke into a smile, "Excellent. This is what I like to hear." She gazed around the room and her eyes fell upon a leather-clad figure blowing apart ceramic statues with a gun. There was no mistaking her shoulder length dark brown hair. It was Selene. Raina's eyes lit up and she glanced at Kraven and smiled sweetly

"Kraven? Do you see that woman there at the firing range? Selene? What do you know about her?" She smiled even more and sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes, hoping that Kraven would fall for her charms and give her an answer. After almost five hundred years Raina knew how to use her assets to get what she wanted.

Kraven's mouth opened slightly. He looked a little stunned and he frowned suspiciously at Raina, "Why?" He asked her, confused.

"Oh its just... she is a really good shot that's all. I just wanted some background information on one of your female Death Dealers to give to Lady Amelia. You and I know there aren't many female Death Dealers. So Amelia is always interested to learn of new vampires, especially female Death Dealers."

Kraven laughed, "Selene isn't new. She has been here for..." he screwed up his face in thought, "I would say almost six hundred years."

Raina nodded her head, urging him to continue, "Her family was slaughtered by lycans. She was saved by Lord Viktor and she has been living here ever since."

"Was there anybody else? Say a sister or something?"

"Uh... yes. A sister called...uh... Gabriella. But she was turned into a lycan. I don't know where she is now."

Raina felt a flash in her mind at Gabriella's name. A face flashed before a soft grief ripped at her heartstrings. While Raina could scarcely remember Gabriella, she felt sadness well up inside of her._ So Selene and I weren't the only family members to have been saved. Gabriella must have met the vampires before or after the attack on our family. She wasn't there when everyone was butchered._ That thought sent shivers down Raina's spine. She didn't like thinking of that night. It was like a nightmare that Raina could not awaken from. She turned to Kraven and nodded she forced a appreciative smile onto her face, "Thank you Lord Kraven. Your coven is so welcoming."

Kraven beamed. He liked the praise; he liked even more the fact that Raina had called him _Lord_. If he were honest with himself he had to admit that Raina was a goddess, almost as beautiful as Selene. Kraven and Raina stood watching Selene blast apart the statues before Kraven put his arm around Raina's shoulders and led her away.

"Come along Lady Raina. I will show you the weapons room."

Raina's eyes snapped open wider as she eagerly allowed herself to be steered out of the training room by Kraven. Yet she couldn't help glancing back over her shoulder at Selene. She had a million questions for her. Raina looked at her sadly before she was ushered out of the room by Kraven.

Selene stared after Raina as soon as she left the room. She had millions of questions for Raina._ She looks so much like Cecilia_ she thought sadly. She shook her head violently and returned to blowing apart the statues, angry with herself for succumbing to her emotions again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts from the past**

**Chapter 3. Inspections**

Over the next two weeks Raina supervised the Death Dealers with Kahn. When Kahn would call on all the Death Dealers to train, Raina stood out of the way and watched them. Her slender arms crossed under her large chest, her blue eyes flashing with excitement and joy whenever a Death Dealer got in an impressive strike. Selene had never seen Raina participate before like Kahn did until one night when Kahn handed Raina a sword to inspect.

Selene was busy fighting in hand-to-hand contact with Kahn while the others watched,

"That's it Selene. Oh nice block! Whoa watch out you nearly left yourself open there." Kahn commented.

Suddenly Selene brought her legs out in a sweeping motion and almost knocked Kahn off his feet. Kahn stumbled and regained his footing but left himself open: vulnerable to attacks. Selene took that moment to finish the fight. She raced in and, putting her foot behind his legs, rammed into him with her shoulder. Kahn tripped and landed heavily on the ground. The gathered Death Dealers burst into applause and laughed.

Selene held out her hand and pulled Kahn to his feet. Kahn smiled with appreciation and rubbed his back, "Hmm... remind me never to piss her off!" He commented laughing.

Selene let a rare smile flicker onto her face. Selene was feeling a lot better then she had a fortnight ago. She was convinced she wasn't insane. She had not had any more emotionally depressing dreams with Gabriella in it. And Raina's inspections were not as bad as Selene had thought they were going to be. Most of the time Selene barely noticed Raina was there. Selene was felling a little irked about the fact that she still hadn't of talked to Raina yet. Raina was always with Kraven, although, Selene was happy for that. Since Raina arrived Kraven was too busy to irritate Selene, which Selene, was very much enjoying.

Another Death Dealer stepped in to fight Selene when Selene saw something that made her stop and gape at.

Raina was whirling the sword around like a true fighter. She blocked imaginary strikes and jabbed at an imaginary opponent. She whipped around in a circle, slashing at the air. All the Death Dealers were watching her, mouths agape. Raina somersaulted into the air and dropped into a forward roll, still clutching the sword. She jumped to her feet and hacked at her invisible opponent. Then she tossed the sword into the air and whirled around, as though dodging a blow. She caught the sword and then, with the blade on its side, whipped the sword around in a sweeping motion, as though she had decapitated someone. She smiled smugly and looked over at the Death Dealers, her face alive with shock when she saw they had been watching her.

"I didn't realize I had an audience!" she said laughing.

"You never showed us you could fight like that before!" Kahn said, half-surprised and half-exasperated.

Raina shrugged, "I was meant to inspect you not show you _my_ fighting techniques. It's just been so long since I fought like that, when you handed me the sword I just couldn't help myself."

Kahn smiled as the Death Dealers applauded again and cheered, "Well why don't you show us some of your moves?"

Raina flushed, her pale skin glowing pink with embarrassment, "Oh I'm sure there wasn't anything I did that you don't know."

"Are you kidding? That somersault and roll you did were fantastic!" Jubilee beamed.

Raina flushed even more and smirked back, "Well... I guess I could." She swept over to them as the Death Dealers applauded wildly. No one noticed Soren quietly sneak out of the training room.

X

"So you say she is a skilled fighter. Did Raina say anything else?"

Soren shook his head, "No sir".

Kraven inhaled and exhaled deeply, _I have to make sure Raina leaves this coven with excellent _reports_ or my status as leader of this coven will be blown to hell_ he thought urgently. "I want you to tell me everything Raina says. If she leaves with a bad report on our weapons and fighting my time as leader will end!"

Soren nodded again, "Yes my lord". With that he turned and hurried out of Kraven's room.

Kraven sighed wearily. He reclined in his leather chair and put his feet up on his polished wooden desk. How was he supposed to leave the mansion without sparking suspicions in Raina? Kraven was due to meet up with Lucian; he needed to inform him of Raina's presence in the mansion. No doubt Lucian wouldn't care_ Damn him_ Kraven thought with a flare of irritation, _He is too laid back_._ He doesn't realize the mess I would be in if my alliance with him was discovered!_ Kraven cringed at the thought. It would end in death for him no doubt. An idea snapped into his head and a sneer played across his dashing features,_ perhaps I can distract Raina. Just long enough to quickly meet with Lucian_. Kraven couldn't talk with Lucian on hiscell phone. It was too risky; someone could walk in on him. Quickly he pushed himself out of the chair and strode out of the room.

X

"And then there was this time I was fighting a _huge_ lycan. It came at me like this; it's jaws snapping and saliva splattering everywhere. I jumped aside like this. If it had been a mortal it would have been curtains for them but I grabbed my sword and went _Whack!_ And sliced it's face in two! And that was the end of the lycan!"

The Death Dealers applauded crazily at Raina's story. Selene couldn't hide her smile. It was nice to hear a story with a gory end for a lycan pestilence but hearing, and seeing, how skilled Raina was made Selene feel very proud indeed.

"Have you got anymore amazing moves or adrenaline pumping stories for us Raina?" Kahn asked hopefully.

"Actually all this excitement has made me tired and its almost sunrise. Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow night?"

Selene noticed the Death Dealers around her had disappointed looks on their faces. However Kahn nodded his head respectively, "Your right Lady Raina that's enough excitement for today. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Err...no," she chuckled nervously, "I am fine. Good bye everyone." Raina turned and hurried out of the room.

Selene heard the Death Dealers around her start to mutter, "I wonder why she was in such a hurry to leave?"

Selene started after her, _if she's going up to her room to sleep maybe I can catch her and we can talk. _However Kahn stepped out in front of her, blocking Selene's path.

"Wow that Raina sure does have some good moves. Perhaps I can persuade her to accompany us on a lycan hunt!"

Selene smiled and nodded her head and sidled away to walk around Kahn when he launched into a long talk about all the moves Raina had shown them and all her stories. Selene gave Kahn a fake smile and pretended to be interested but she couldn't help looking longingly over at the door Raina had left through,_ Will I ever get a chance to talk to her?_ She thought desperately.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghosts from the past Chapter 4. The hunt is on 

Selene lay on the couch deep in sleep:

The room was pitch black yet she was in her room. She was sitting at her desk staring at the photograph of her family. The image of Gabriella was burnt out and Selene stared sadly at her baby nieces: Raina and Eve.

Raina's innocent six-year old face smiled toothily at her from the photo and Eve's enormous blue eyes glittered mischievously.

Selene reached out a finger and brushed the photo. Suddenly the images of her family began to fade. "No!" Selene whispered, she grabbed the photo and shook it but the images did not return.

A sudden movement out the corner of her eye made Selene spin around, her eyes flashing and her chest heaving. What she saw stabbed her through the heart and made her whine pitifully.

Her family stood before her, or, most of them did. Raina and Gabriella were not among them. Tears glittered in the corner of their eyes. Little Eve clutched at a small toy rabbit, made from horsehair and linen. She looked up at Selene, her innocent baby blue eyes filled with the essence of death.

Selene started to sob softly, "Mother, Father, Cecilia, Eve is it really you? Where are Raina and Gabriella? Why are you here?"

Her mother Arabella stared back at her. Phantom tears rolled down her cheeks, "Raina and Gabriella did not die that night that's why they are not here."

"You let us die Selene." Eve whispered gravely.

"No! No! I didn't! I tried to help you but you were already dead. I ran out to the stables but father, I found you already butchered. It's not my fault!"

Her family shook their heads, "You let us die Selene! It's all your fault!" they chanted.

"Because of you I never saw Raina grow up!" Cecilia whispered.

"No! Please! It's not my fault. I'm trying to avenge your deaths!"

"It's all your fault! You let us die!" they howled.

Selene let out a terrible scream and then...jerked awake.

She gasped and leapt off the couch looking around the room wildly. Her hands flew to her face. Salty, warm tears streaked her pale cheeks. She brushed the tears away quickly as someone pounded on the door. She stumbled over and opened it. Kahn and Raina gazed in at her.

"Selene are you alright?" Kahn asked, concerned.

"I'm fine._ Really_ Kahn I'm ok."

"Uh...ok well then I just wondered whether you would accompany us on a lycan hunt. We could use your expertise to show Raina."

Selene's chestnut eyes were riveted to Raina's blue ones. She stared deep into Raina's eyes as though she could see into her niece's soul.

"Selene?"

Selene shook her head and tore her gaze away from Raina, "Yes of course."

Kahn smiled, "Good!" He turned to Raina, "You'll learn so much with Selene to show you. She's one of the most efficient Death Dealers I've ever met! If you want we will go down and get the weapons now. Raina, Selene I'll escort..."

"I'll escort her down," Raina said, butting in quickly. She smiled at Kahn, "I've been dying to talk to Selene. You know female Death Dealer to female Death Dealer commander."

Kahn looked a little taken aback, "Ok...the others and I will meet you down outside the mansion ok?"

Raina nodded and waited until Kahn had walked out of sight. She spun around, her blue eyes flashing with excitement. Her excited face reminded Selene of a time when Raina was only five and Selene had shown Eve and Raina wolves in the woods near their home. Centuries later and Raina's look of excitement hadn't changed. "I've been dying to talk to you Selene! How did you...?"

"Raina? Selene?" A male's voice butted in loudly and Selene almost screamed in rage. Kraven stared at them, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh Kraven." Raina smiled but her tone, and smile, weren't overly welcoming.

"What are you doing?" Kraven asked.

"We are going on a lycan hunt!" Selene snapped grumpily.

Kraven glared at her furiously. _How dare she talk to me in that tone? After all the love and devotion I've shown her! Bitch!_ He thought venomously.

"We were just on our way to the weapons room." Raina said quickly, as though she could tell Kraven and Selene had been about to fight.

Kraven's furious look vanished as he looked at Raina, "Well why don't I accompany you down there." Inside though he cursed, _I'm supposed to meet with Lucian! Damnation! I'll have to send someone to keep them away from our meeting place!_

Raina wasn't convinced but she forced a smile onto her face, "I would be most delighted Kraven. I'm sure Selene would not mind either." She turned and gave Selene a pleading look.

Selene rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Kraven's mouth broke into a victorious sneer._ God I hate it when he gets his way_ Selene thought

Kraven held out his hand and Raina reluctantly took it. The pair started to walk away and Raina gazed back at Selene with guilt carved into her face. Selene sighed angrily and followed the pair, _what was Raina going to ask? Damn it! Am I ever going to be able to speak freely with Raina?_

X

The streets of Budapest 

The frigid wind cut down to Raina's skeleton. She trembled even though she was decked out in a leather trench coat. Just like Selene, Raina carried twin guns in her hands. The Berettas were not what Raina was used to _but hey_, she thought,_ beggars couldn't be choosers._ Raina looked at Selene, who was ahead of her. The dark haired vampiress was incredibly focused on the hunt. Raina on the other hand couldn't stop gazing around at the ancient-style buildings._ It's all so old looking. It's beautiful._ _Not many modern buildings at all. Not like in Washington._ Washington D.C was where Amelia's coven was found. Although Raina loved it there she knew all the streets like the back of her hand.

Raina was so pre-occupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize she had somehow wandered away from the Death Dealers. She gasped as she came to a dead end alley. She spun around in fear, gazing up in the alley searching for any passing vampires. "Selene? Kahn? Selene?" she yelled.

She ran up the alley and again ground to a halt. She glanced down the street on her left and then the street on her right. "Kahn? Selene? Where are you?" she screamed.

X

Soren was furious. He trudged along, grudgingly, behind Kahn and his Death Dealers. He couldn't believe Kraven had told him to remain behind while he visited Lucian. Kraven had given Soren the job of keeping the Death Dealers and Raina away from the meeting place. Soren sighed angrily and turned around, looking for Raina. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Raina wasn't following. He snapped back around and searched the vampires ahead of him. Raina wasn't among them, _Shit! Where the hell is she! Goddamn bitch must have gotten separated from us. Damn it! I'll kill her!_ His mind was blank with rage. Silently he ran from the group. He looked back at the oblivious Death Dealers and their commander Kahn before he ran down the street on his left.

X

Raina still stood staring down the two streets. She stared down the street on her right when she saw movement ahead. Her heart leapt and she bolted down the right street, quickly putting the guns in her coat pocket. Her high-heeled black leather boots clacked loudly on the ground. A group of people came into view and turned around quickly as Raina approached. The group came into focus and Raina stopped in disbelief. It was a group of teenage boys.

The tallest boy, who looked like the leader of the group, snickered sleazily as he saw Raina. "And what would a pretty young thing like yourself be doing down here?"

Raina smiled, _Geez I never knew humans could be so flattering!_ Her charming personality clicked. Raina knew she could easily charm the boys into doing what she wanted. "Well," she said, her voice coming out in a very sexy purr, "I got separated from my friends and I don't know where they are. If you could help me I'll give you a _big_ reward!"

The boy's faces lightened up and they smirked. "I think we can help you out." One boy said, winking cheekily.

Raina fluttered her eyelashes, "Really? That would be _so_ good of you all." She pouted and cocked her head." It's a group of people decked out in leather coats and stuff. They're on the streets somewhere so could you puh-lease look for them? I'll wait right here."

The boys nodded enthusiastically and raced off. Two of them were so enthusiastic they crashed into one another. "Watch where your going dick!" They snapped before they ran down opposite streets.

Raina sighed and her feminine charm clicked off. She leaned against a wall and sighed again. She gazed around her, trying to find something familiar to trace her way back but she couldn't see anything familiar. She hung her head, when, she heard a loud crunch near her. Raina jumped and backed away from the wall. She spun around in circles trying to pinpoint the noise. She trudged slowly towards the mouth of an alley when a loud, blood-curdling screech filled the air and something black leapt at her from the shadows.

Raina screamed and hastily whipped the guns out of her coat pockets and shot the strange creature. It flew past her and smacked into the wall, dead. Raina trembled but sighed with relief when she saw it was just an old alley cat.

She backed away from the dead cat when something grabbed her from behind making Raina drop the guns. Raina tried to scream again but the thing leaned down and placed a hand across her mouth. Their face swam into view. It was a human man. He leered at her with long, yellow, crocked teeth. His breath stank so badly that it brought tears to Raina's eyes. His long gray hair hung down to his shoulders and it was filthy, tangled and greasy, covered in slimy gunk. Raina felt vomit rise in her throat but she closed her eyes and forced it back down. The man raised a knife to her throat and brought his mouth down near her ears.

"So your a tough girlie are you?" He chuckled and his breath blew into Raina's ear making her shrink away, "Ahh... here comes Donny."

Raina's head spun towards the alley the cat had just jumped out of and at the sight of the second mortal Raina felt like vomiting everywhere.

Donny had shoulder length black hair but his hair was so tangled and greasy it hung in dreadlocks about his face. His eyes were crazed looking and he looked at Raina and laughed manically. He licked his lips as the first human forced Raina to her knees. Before she could react the first human slapped a pair of handcuffs on her then he raised the knife, and still holding his grimy hand over her mouth, brought it down to stab deeply into her leg.

Raina screamed in agony and her eyes flashed, a wild eerie blue. The humans gasped but when Raina struggled Donny leapt on top of her and stabbed into her stomach. Raina thrashed in pain and tried to kick the men but they brought their knives high into the air and stabbed them through her knees.

Raina's head flew back and her back arched off the dirty floor. Tears streamed down her face and she was in so much agony she didn't notice the human men strip off her leather coat. The men cackled and ran their hands up her flesh. Raina let out a muffled shriek, which only made the men laugh harder. "Whose turn is it? Is it your turn Donny? Go on I'll let you have this gun-toting whore."

Donny nodded enthusiastically and laughed. Then he leaned over her, so his thighs straddled hers and brought his mouth down near hers while the older man ran his hands over her voluptuous chest. Raina squealed in fear and thrashed about which was rewarded with a punch to her temple. Raina's world was consumed by darkness.

X

_Oh my head!_ Raina thought in deep agony. She groaned and instantly she heard gasps and whispers all around her. Dark figures bent over her and a female voice whispered down to her, "Raina? Raina are you alright?"

Raina blinked her eyes and Selene's face came into view, as did Kahn's and Kraven's and Soren's. She tied to sit up but yelped in pain and dropped back down. The short drop rattled her head and Raina whimpered in pain.

"Raina! You had us so worried. What the hell happened?" asked Kahn.

"Where am I?" Raina gasped.

"Your back at the mansion. Soren found you in the street. He said there were two human men leaning over you. Is that true?"

Raina nodded and a flash of pain filled her skull. Raina's face was contorted by agony for a second and Selene instantly lifted her head onto the arm of the couch. Raina raised her hands to her face and saw: with great happiness, the handcuffs were gone. She touched the aching spot on her temple gingerly and drew in a sharp breath as a skull-splitting pain racked her skull. Raina screamed before the scream broke off abruptly. Raina lay on the couch with tears rolling down her face, "What happened?"

"You tell us. All we know is that Soren found you in the street. Two men were leaning over kissing you and touching you. Soren chased them away." Kahn said in an irritated tone.

"How did you find me?" she snuggled into the leather coat wrapped around her.

"Soren called us." Selene said softly. She stared at her injured niece, her chestnut eyes glittering with compassion.

Raina drew in a deep breath and tried to sit up again. Selene tugged on her arm and held her gently. Raina's stomach and knees were wrapped in bandages. She bit her lip and rubbed on her stomach and knees._ They must have healed already_ Raina thought anxiously. She tugged on the bandages and saw that the white flesh had healed on her stomach. She eagerly removed the bandages on her knees, hoping that they had healed but to her dismay they were still mildly injured. Kahn quickly re-bandaged them as Raina lay back down. When he had finished everyone looked at her, their features showing embarrassment and humiliation. Raina, a Death Dealer commander from Amelia's coven in Washington D.C had been brought down by two mortal men! Raina felt embarrassed enough for all of them.

"Is there anything you need?" Kahn asked, his tone icy.

"I just want to be alone."

They nodded and walked out, "Wait! Selene! Can you stay? I need to ask you something."

Selene stopped and walked back to Raina. She sat on the end of the couch and looked at Raina, "What?"

"I just wanted to ask you. How did you survive the night our family was murdered?"

_A/N: Wow this is a LONG chapter. He he sorry! I just wanted to say that I live in Australia so I don't know a lot about America's geography and I don't think I've ever read where Amelia's coven really is so I just picked Washington it seems a logical place doesn't it? Any way thanks for continuing to read my story. Luv you all 3 you all get big kisses from me MWAH! Plz keep reading and reviewing! Oh and sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger! I'll try to up-date soon:D_


	5. Chapter 5

Ghosts from the past Chapter 5. World changes 

_A/N: Yay! School exams are over for me! Now I can continue what I love doing most!_

1402

Selene sat on the grass outside her house staring into the woods. This was part of a ritual that she had been keeping to since her sister Gabriella had run away. Everyday as soon as she woke up she sat outside and so the ritual began again.

Selene's six-year-old twin nieces: Raina and Eve timidly approached Selene from the side. They watched her from behind an enormous tree. Selene saw them move out the corner of her eye and turned quickly to look at them. The twins gasped and hid again. Despite the emotional pain she was in Selene laughed, something she hadn't done in months. "You can come out. I won't bite."

The twins slowly came out of hiding and stopped in front of the tree, looking at Selene. Then they squealed and raced towards Selene and flung themselves into her arms. Selene hugged them tightly and rested her face on their dark-brown hair.

"Auntie Selene when is Gabi coming back?" Eve piped up.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon."

"You know she won't." A cool female voice said, startling Selene and the twins.

"Mummy!" The twins cried flinging their little bodies into Cecilia's arms.

"Oh my girls. Why don't you go help your grandmother? She's inside sewing. I'm going to talk with your Auntie Selene."

"Ok mummy." they chirped.

Selene and Cecilia watched them dash into the house. Cecilia sat down heavily beside Selene and sighed, "You know as well as I do. Gabriella isn't coming back."

"I know. I just wish I could see her again. I want to know why. What if she's dead?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She just ... perhaps her bond with Fabio really was strong."

_A/N: If you haven't read my other story 'Mortal Angel' Fabio was a man that Gabriella fell in love with._

"But they'd only just met!"

"Maybe it was like love at first sight... or not. Maybe they just had a connection like Fritz and I did." Cecilia's voice broke off and she looked away.

Selene nodded and put her arms around Cecilia comfortingly. Fritz had been Cecilia's husband but he had been killed. He had been ripped apart by a wild animal. Cecilia snuggled into Selene's arms and sighed.

X

That night when everyone had gone to bed Selene lay awake, thinking of everything that had taken place over the last few months. So many thoughts raged through her head and sleep seemed to be a mission impossible however as soon as her eyes shut Selene fell asleep.

X

Screams filled the air, jolting Selene from her sleep. The nineteen-year-old girl looked around, petrified. More screams pierced the air and stabbed through Selene's heart. She leapt out of bed and ran to her doorway.

"Auntie Selene help!" screamed Eve. A sudden gory squelch filled the air and Eve's little voice died away.

Selene trembled and down the hall in Raina and Eve's room the door banged open. Selene gasped and ran. She ran so fast it was if the hounds of hell were snapping at her feet.

Selene was sure the twins were dead but what of the rest of her family? She ran down the stairs and ran for the front door when she slipped on a puddle on the wooden floor. She hit the ground hard and lay staring in penultimate fear at her dead mother and her dead sister. Dark liquid pooled from their butchered bodies and Selene moaned, "Mother? Cecilia? Nooo!" The moan broke into a scream.

Selene jumped to her feet and slipped again. She crawled out of the blood and clambered to her feet. She yanked open the front door and looked back in the house. Her heart leapt into her mouth. Two eerie glowing eyes glared down at her from the top of the stairs and the evil creature hissed. Selene ran out the door as it launched itself at her.

Selene raced straight into the woods and raced towards the stables. The horses were screaming in fear and something else. Had her father came out to check on the horses?

As she approached the stable she saw the doors were hanging open. She ran inside and quickly slammed the doors shut. Darkness pooled in around her and only tiny flecks of moonlight from holes in the roof provided light. Selene gulped in fear, tears streaking down her velvety cheeks as she staggered deeper into the stables.

The horses continued to scream and their screams sent bolts of panic down Selene's spine. She stumbled into the dark when she tripped over something on the floor. She grunted as she hit the floor and she rubbed her head. She rolled over and sat up and touched the object that had caused her to fall.

Her hands touched flesh and Selene instantly recoiled. A stray moonbeam fell upon the flesh of the deceased. It was Selene's father Joseph. "No!" Selene sobbed, she fell upon his body hugging it and sobbing. His blood smeared on her face but Selene didn't care.

Just like Selene's mother and Cecilia back in the house, her father's throat had been torn open. Dark blood spattered the hay and straw on the floor and turned the dirt to mud.

**Crash!** The wooden door smashed open and Selene yelped in fear. She shrank closer to her father and hugged him tighter. Her warm cheeks rested against his cold face. Tears rolled down her face, _Soon I will be with you in paradise my family_ she thought, feeling the end was near for her.

Instead of feeling razor sharp fangs or dagger like claws sinking into her tender flesh a gloved hand rested on her shoulder. Selene trembled violently and refused to look up.

"Its ok my child. The monsters responsible for this chaos are gone."

Selene opened her eyes and looked over at her shoulder. Her eyes traveled from the stranger's arm to his face.

He was an older man in his late forties or early fifties. He wore a black helmet on his head his bright blue eyes gleamed with compassion. He removed his helmet and a wave of shoulder length brown-gray streaked hair fell about his face. Selene gave a dry sob and the stranger gently helped her to her feet. "Those creatures are gone. You are safe now."

Fresh tears squeezed down Selene's cheeks from her blood-shot eyes. She closed her eyes as the strange man drew her into an embrace. Selene gladly rested her face against his armor-plated body and trembled.

"You never need to fear again."

Selene's eyes slowly opened, "Pardon?"

Suddenly the stranger brought his mouth down near her neck, "I'll protect you. I'll give you immortal life."

Selene whimpered and tried to move but she was too slow. The stranger bit her neck and Selene felt a sharp pain. She squealed and tried to fight but before she could fight too wildly the man pulled his head back. Selene stumbled and almost fell over her father's body but the stranger grabbed her elbows and held her steady. Selene's legs jerked and gave way. She fell onto her backside heavily and clutched at her bleeding neck. She stared at the stranger in fear. The stranger's eyes blazed an eerie blue and she saw his white fangs gleam.

" You ... you're ... you're a monster!" she gasped in fear.

"I am not a monster," he contradicted her gently, " I am a vampire. Yes I bit you, if you survive you will become a vampire like me."

"A vampire? That means I'll be immortal?"

"Yes".

Selene swayed dizzily, her head whirling. "If I become a vampire I want to avenge my family," she whispered before she passed out.

Viktor looked down sympathetically at her body before he called out, "Soren! Kraven!" The two vampires entered the stables behind Viktor. The horses screamed in a fear more wild then before.

"Yes my lord?" they asked eagerly.

"I want you to take care of the horses," Viktor said.

The two vampires sneered before they turned to the horses, grinning evilly.

X

Selene shook her head and awoke. She gasped and sat up; the memories came flooding back to her._ Please let it have been a dream!_ She pleaded with god. Sadly she was in a strange room. The strange man was standing in a corner of the room with two other men. One was tall with short black hair; he had a sadistic look about him. The other man also had black hair but his was long and fell to his shoulders. His blue eyes gleamed with lust and fascination as he eyed her eagerly. The stranger approached her and Selene recoiled in terror. "Don't fear my child. I won't hurt you".

Selene blinked and touched her neck. She pulled her hand away and saw there was no blood. She licked her teeth and yelped when her tongue made contact with two sharp fangs. Selene stared up at the stranger in confusion, "What ... where ... what's going on? Who are you?"

"Forgive me my child. I am Lord Viktor. You are in my mansion, home to other vampires. You are now a vampire as well".

Selene's eyes widened. Her father had worked for Lord Viktor. The thought of her father made Selene teary eyed. Her tears didn't go unnoticed by Viktor, "It's ok my child. Calm down. What is your name?"

"My name is Selene. What were those _things_ that attacked my family?"

"They were lycans. Monsters that take wolf form during the full moon."

Selene gasped. She had heard the stories of the monsters. They raided lone farms and villages and butchered the inhabitants. Cecilia's husband Fritz had been killed in a village during the full moon. All the inhabitants of the village had been slaughtered. _Did the monsters kill Fritz as well as my family?_ She thought. An indescribable anger boiled within Selene. She got to her feet and strode before a small mirror. She glanced into the mirror, fiery rage burning within her but it was extinguished when she saw her reflection. The same tattered, blood-soaked nightgown, her flesh was a deathly pale. She brushed away her hair and saw that there were no marks on her neck. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped_ what happened to the bite? Surely it couldn't have healed so quickly!_ She thought incredulously. Her attention was pulled from the thought. Her attention was suddenly focused on her fangs. She lifted her lips and looked at them and looked in wonder at the two sharp canines.

Behind her Viktor laughed, "You see my child. You have been granted the gift of immorality. Before, you said you wanted to avenge your family. We can help you".

Selene turned from the mirror; "Show me," was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghosts from the past Chapter 6. Raina's adventure

"And that's what happened" Selene said softly.

Tears ran down Raina's snowy cheeks. She could remember the fear and terror-inducing pain.

"Do you remember how you survived?" Selene asked.

Raina remembered, "I remember some things, not everything but I remember most of it".

X

**1402**

Raina lay next to her sister Eve. They both slept soundly, their little chests rising and falling softly.

"What's wrong with the horses Joseph?"

"I don't know darling. I'll go check. Maybe a coyote or wolf got into the stables".

Raina and Eve heard the voices outside their room and awoke. "What's happening Eve?" Raina asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared".

The twins sat up and listened as their mother's voice spoke up. "Mother? What's going on? What's all the commotion?"

"I don't know Cecilia".

A loud crash echoed throughout the house. "Joseph?" Arabella gasped, "Cecilia quick. Your father!"

The sound of footsteps thudded down the staircase. Suddenly screams filled the air. The twins shrieked in a panic. Eve pulled the linen covers over her head while Raina jumped out of the bed. She pulled up a secret door disguised in the wooden floorboards and jumped inside. She pulled the door closed as the twins bedroom door burst open and slammed shut again. The sound of footsteps thumped on the wooden floor.

"Mummy? Auntie Selene? Grandmamma is that you?" Eve whispered.

The sound of the mattress groaning gnawed at Raina's ears. Something or someone had just sat on the bed. Suddenly Eve's screams shattered the nerve-crunching silence. "Help me! Mummy I'm scared help! Raina! Auntie Selene help!" Eve screamed. A gory squelch brought a halt to Eve's cries.

Tears streamed down Raina's face. A dark shadow fell across the secret door and Raina trembled with agonizing fear. The shadow vanished and Raina heard heavy footfall then the sound of the bedroom door being flung back open.

Raina thought she heard softer footfalls run away down the hall but her head was consumed by such fear that she couldn't think straight. She lay trembling uncontrollably in the dark. She closed her eyes and sobbed silently, _Please mummy. Help!_

X

Raina opened her eyes drowsily before she recoiled in terror. She looked up from the floor, through the wooden floorboards. Weak sunrays fell across the floor and through the cracks in the wood. Raina quickly pushed open the door and clambered out. She stared at the bed she shared with Eve and shrieked.

Eve's tiny body was lying on blood-soaked sheets. Her face stared into Raina's, her blue eyes boring into her twin's. Raina cried out like an injured rabbit and ran from the room. She raced into Selene's room and stopped.

Selene was gone. Raina panted and ran back out and down the stairs. She reached the third last step and clutched at the railing running down next to the staircase. "Mummy!" she squealed. Her innocent baby eyes surveyed the carnage with terror. She looked at the red puddle on the ground.

Raina was only six-years-old and therefore still a baby. Yet she'd never experienced such strong emotions. Her mind was blank with fear. Then she stepped down the stairs and gave the puddle of blood a wide berth. She wanted to run to her mother and crawl into her arms and try to rouse her, _maybe she's sleeping_ she thought. A powerful feeling gripped the six-year-old girl's heart, more powerful then any six-year-old had felt.

She ran out the front door and towards the stables. Something caught her eye and she stopped. Footprints in the mud:_ Selene?_ Raina thought. She followed the footprints into the woods. They led her towards the stables. Raina shivered and followed the footprints inside. More footprints were imprinted in the mud with Selene's and Raina stopped in the doorway. Her blue eyes flashed with pain and fear.

Butchered horses scattered the ground and Raina's grandfather lay amidst them, just as cold and dead.

Raina cried. Her little sobs echoed in the slaughterhouse the stables had become. A movement in the back of the barn drew Raina's attention, "Selene?" she breathed.

An enormous hulking black shadow stepped from behind a stall. An enormous bear sniffed at the dead bodies. It turned its attention to Joseph's body. It buried its short muzzle in his torn throat when a rock whizzed past its head.

"Leave him alone you stupid bear!" Raina cried. She picked up an even bigger rock. She held it in both hands and lifted it over her head. She threw it as far as her six-year-old body would allow. This time it found its mark. It struck the bear on the face. The bear stumbled and plowed through one of the stalls.

Raina gasped and turned tail and fled madly into the woods. Her little legs ran as fast as they could go. Behind her the bear roared in pain and anger. Raina looked over her shoulder as she ran, her eyes widened in fear and she squealed shrilly. The bear was gaining on her and Raina turned back around and screamed, "Help! Someone please help me!" Raina slipped suddenly and her feet flew over her head. She hit the corner of a sharp rock and yelled in pain and then fainted.

X

Raina's eyelids fluttered weakly and she moaned. A voice spoke to her soothingly and Raina screeched and sat up. A man with long brown hair and a gray-flecked beard glanced at her with emotionless gray eyes. Raina was strongly reminded of her grandfather.

"Are you alright?" he repeated again.

Raina whined in fear and curled into a ball, shivering in terror. The stranger approached her and Raina flinched away from him.

"Don't be frightened. I would never harm you."

"Who are you?"

The strange man chuckled, "Forgive me. My name is Janos. What's yours?"

"My mummy said never to tell strangers my name" Raina said stubbornly.

The man smiled, "And where was your mummy when you were getting chased by that bear?"

Raina looked away. She started to cry, "My ... my mummy's dead".

Janos gasped. So she had come from that house filled with dead bodies. Tears pricked at his eyes. His heart expanded with pity for the poor girl.

The little girl looked around, "Where is the bear?"

"I killed it. Just as it reached you: I shot it with an arrow," he said affectionately poking her in the middle of the head, "right between his eyes".

"How do you know it was a boy bear?"

Janos howled with laughter, "I just guessed".

Raina looked at Janos, frowning sadly, "Are you going to look after me?"

Janos looked back at her sadly, "Do you want me to?"

Raina nodded and held out her arms. Janos took her tiny body in his arms and hugged her. "My name is Raina," she whispered.

" I promise I'll look after you Raina" Janos whispered. In that tender moment the man and the girl knew they had found a friend.

X

Raina was sitting on the lush, green grass outside singing a song to herself. She had been living with Janos for six weeks now.

"What are you doing?" asked Janos lying down in front of her.

Raina jumped and Janos tittered softly, "Sorry Raina. I didn't mean to scare you".

Raina smiled and giggled, "I'm singing a song that my mummy and daddy taught me".

"How does it go?"

"I can't tell you! It was our secret song".

Janos laughed. Raina crouched down to the ground like a stalking cat and then flung herself at Janos. He caught her in his arms and jumped to his feet and swung her around. Raina squealed with delight, "I'm flying!"

"That you are my child. That you are".

X

Raina and Janos were sound asleep in the bed. Janos's body sheltering Raina's. The sound of beating hooves thumped dimly throughout the house. Janos was roused from his sleep and stared blearily at the door. Janos got up and walked over and opened the door. He was suddenly yanked outside and the scent of his blood filled the air.

A black-clad figure walked into the house. They walked over to Raina's sleeping form. The figure surveyed Raina's sleeping form and then picked her up. They carried her out of the house and mounted their horse and galloped away.

X

When Raina awoke she glanced around curiously. She was no longer in Janos's house. Instead she was in an enormous room. Raina walked around the room and stood before the large door. Raina was a little afraid. She was by herself and she was in a strange place and Janos was nowhere to be seen.

The door opened and startled Raina. She leapt back and scuttled away. A young man entered the room. He had short fair hair and two odd colored eyes. Raina stared at the stranger in fear.

"Don't be scared. Your alright," he said kneeling down in front of her, "I'm Sven".

"Where's Janos?"

Sven was amazed that a girl so young talked with such intelligence. He knew who Janos was. He had killed him to satisfy his hunger but he had been unable to kill such a poor defenseless girl. Sven smiled sadly, "If you come with me I'll show you something".

Raina frowned suspiciously but then smiled. _Maybe he is a friend of Janos's_ she thought. She took his hand and followed Sven, "My name is Raina".

Sven smiled and looked down at Raina, "Your so intelligent. How old are you?"

"I'm six. What does intelligent?"

"It means you are very bright".

Raina looked around puzzled, "But the sun's not out".

Sven almost roared with laughter, "No it means you are smart".

Raina nodded, "Smart ... ok".

Sven led her into another room and walked up to a man seated on a chair.

"Lord Viktor?"

The man seated looked up at him, "Yes?"

" I ... I found this young girl. The girl I told you about? This is her, her name is Raina".

Viktor looked down at Raina and narrowed his eyes. Then they widened, alarmed. He recognized the girl from the family he had killed, Selene's family.

"Where is Janos?" Raina piped up.

Viktor looked down at her, with somber eyes, "You will not see him again. He died".

Raina shook her head and began to wail. She was scared and confused. Why on earth did people she love keep dying? Sven bent down and calmed her down. Then he looked back at Viktor. "What should we do with her my lord?"

Viktor sighed sadly, "Send her to Amelia's coven".

Sven looked confused, "My Lord?"

"Send her to Amelia's coven. We can't keep her here".

"Why not my Lord?"

"She is too young. We can't keep her here because Lucian roams these lands. It could be dangerous".

Sven walked over to Viktor's seat, "But my Lord. She is just a child. The trip could kill her."

Viktor leaned in to Sven, "She looks similar to Selene don't you agree?" he said quietly so only Sven could hear him.

"Yes she does my Lord but what..."

"She must be related to Selene. If she is I don't want her to distract Selene and throw her off her duties. Send her to Amelia's coven she might be useful there".

Sven nodded in a defeated way, "Yes my lord. Shall I accompany her?"

"Yes".

Sven walked back to Raina and picked her up, "We are going to go on a ship. Would you like that?"

"Yes. When will I come back?"

"Later".

Sven turned and nodded to Viktor, "We will depart tonight". With that he turned and swept out of the room. Raina looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Viktor, who only sighed and looked away, praying he had done the right thing.

_A/N: WHEW ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER. HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS SO FAR! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS TO JIMMY-BARNES-13 FOR BEING SUCH A LOYAL REVIEWER!_ MWAH! LUV MEL.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghosts from the past Chapter 7. Onwards to America 

Selene felt tears stabbing at her eyes. Raina had been through so much agony, "Is that all you remember?"

"Pretty much. The only other things I remember were arriving in America, being turned when I was twenty-one, meeting Amelia and the first month within meeting Amelia".

"What happened?" asked Selene.

Raina closed her eyes and leaned back, deep in thought.

X

The wind rustled Raina's dark brown locks. She pranced on the deck of the ship, dancing to her own music. Unbeknownst to Raina a young boy watched her from amidst a group of men and teenage boys. "What is she doing father?"

"Why she's dancing and a jolly good dancer she is too".

One of the teenage boys chuckled, "Why don't you dance with her?" The little boy blushed and shook his head shyly.

"Aw come on. I'm sure she wouldn't mind James," The boy's father said.

"I'll call her over" the teenage boy spoke up again.

"No!" James gasped.

"Excuse me little girl, can you come here for a moment?"

Raina stopped dancing abruptly, the music in her head crashed to a halt. She looked at the males and frowned, "What do you want?"

"Can James dance with you?" a young man asked pushing forwards his son.

Raina smiled and nodded. She galloped forwards and took the boy's hands, "Come on" she giggled. As if Raina gave the music a silent command she started prancing and leaping about. James stood frozen until one of the men pulled out a wooden flute. He blew into it and the first notes whistled out softly.

Raina stopped and stood transfixed. Then she grabbed the hem of her dress and holding her arms aloft began to twirl around gracefully. She twirled past James who, as if possessed by the beautiful waltz style music grabbed Raina's hands. They twirled about together laughing and giggling as they waltzed. The men laughed encouragingly while women commented on the youngster's cuteness. The man playing suddenly changed to a quick, toe-tapping tune.

Raina let go of James's hands and once again leapt about in a wild, gypsy dance. James joined her and they leapt about laughing together as their ship crashed through the waves.

X

Soon after Raina trotted down to the room she shared with Sven. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. Sven was asleep in a dark corner, for some reason Sven never ventured out into the sunlight. He slept during the day, leaving Raina to her own devices. She was bored and wanted to play so she quietly tiptoed over to Sven's slumbering and tried to rouse him. Unfortunately for Raina, Sven was dead to the world. Raina let out a bored sigh and sat down next to Sven. She laid her head against his chest. All of a sudden she saw something wickedly sharp and white protruding from under Sven's top lip.

She poked it and gasped. It was a fang. She silently leaned forward and lifted his lip. Her blue eyes winded in surprise: Two fangs jutted from Sven's gums. Raina's mother has told Raina and Eve stories of vampires and how they would come and eat Raina and Eve if they didn't do as they were told. Raina whimpered in fear and crept away. She curled up in a corner, watching Sven intently.

X

When Sven awoke he glanced around and saw Raina curled in a tight ball. He smiled and Raina saw the tips of his fangs and yelped.

"Raina what's wrong?" Sven cried running over to her.

"Get away," she screamed, "your a vampire! I saw your teeth. You're going to kill me! You killed Janos and my family!"

Sven reached out and tried to pat her head reassuringly but Raina squirmed out of his reach, "Raina I'm not going to hurt you. Yes I won't deny that I'm a vampire bit I promise I would never bite you. I didn't kill your family," he paused for a moment before adding, "or Janos".

"Why should I believe you?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it sooner. I wouldn't hug you or kiss your forehead and I wouldn't look after you".

Raina started to sob and she collapsed in Sven's arms, "I'm sorry Sven, I'm so scared".

"Shh don't be. I won't hurt you I swear".

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"No. I'm taking you to America. You will live with vampires there and when you are old enough then you might get turned".

Fear gripped Raina and dropped her into the darkness; only Sven's hand stroking her hair made her feel safe. "Will you teach me about vampires now please?" she whispered.

"Ok," Sven whispered back as Raina slowly began to lull off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ghosts from the past Chapter 8. Amelia's coven 

Selene studied her niece silently. Raina sighed and looked around, "I don't even know what happened to Sven." She looked at Selene and smiled sadly.

"What happened with Amelia?"

Raina smiled, "I'm glad you asked Selene".

X

The ship finally came to a halt. Raina shivered with anticipation but a deep sadness welled up within her. Soon she would have to leave Sven so he could travel back to Viktor's coven. The feeling of Sven picking her up startled Raina from her thoughts. She looked into his odd-colored eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Sven asked her.

"I'm nervous," she whispered.

"You'll be alright."

"I don't want you to go".

"Aww... you'll be ok. You will make new friends. Now let's go, they'll be expecting us". They walked out of the room and onto the deck of the ship. Raina looked up at the moon and stars in wonderment. Sven walked down the plank and smiled as a group of vampires approached. A group of black horses stood behind them, snorting.

"Are you Sven?" a female asked.

"Yes and this is Raina".

He put Raina down amidst the group. They surrounded her, frowning. Raina felt nervous and quailed beneath their gaze, her blue eyes flashing. They continued to fix Raina with their intimidating gaze before they turned back to Sven, "You can go now," a male, said balefully.

Sven's expression softened, "Can I say goodbye?"

The group looked at each other, "Yes," the female said.

Raina ran into Sven's arms crying, "I don't want you to go!"

"It's ok. You knew I couldn't stay. You will be alright".

Sven kissed her forehead and let her go. He turned and boarded the ship again. He turned and waved to Raina, "Goodbye Raina. I pray I see you again. Don't forget what I taught you" and with that he vanished.

Raina stared up at the ship, a tear rolled down her face. Footsteps muffled by the ground thudded towards her and the female vampire crouched down beside her, "Sven is right. You will be ok".

Raina turned towards the vampire, "What's your name?"

The vampire smiled, "I'm Diana".

"That's a pretty name".

Diana's smile grew wider, "Thank you," she whispered, "I'll look after you" she held out her hand. Raina looked at her hand and then at her face. She smiled and took Diana's hand. They walked back to the group. "Let's head back," Diana commanded. The other vampires nodded in unison and mounted their horses. They galloped away as Diana helped Raina mount the following horse. She sat in the saddle behind Raina and took a hold of the reins. She tapped the horse's sides and the horse broke into a gallop.

As they galloped away from the ship Raina looked back,_ Goodbye Sven_ she thought sadly. Houses whipped past the galloping horse and Raina couldn't help fidgeting about. She had never seen so many houses in one place. Diana steered the horse down a long road and a large white mansion came into view. Raina gasped.

"This is Amelia's coven," Diana said softly.

They galloped through the large iron gates and up the long, twisting drive. Two vampires awaited them out the front of the mansion. Diana pulled on the horse's reins and stopped the creature in its tracks. She leapt out of the saddle and turned to help Raina. She put Raina on the ground and turned towards the vampires. One of them was a servant. They bowed their head to Diana and led the horse away. The other vampire: a male, looked at Raina and then Diana.

"I trust this is the human girl?"

Diana nodded and turned to Raina, "Raina this is Dmitri".

Raina nodded and smiled. Dmitri crouched down in front of her, "What do you know about vampires?"

"Everything. Sven told me".

Dmitri nodded and stood up. He walked up the mansion's front steps. Diana smiled and, taking Raina's tiny hand, led her up the front steps and inside the mansion. They walked down a long, narrow hall, which led into a large parlor. Vampires and beautifully dressed vampiresses stood around the parlor. They stared at Raina curiously. Diana however led Raina out of the parlor and up a flight of stairs. She wound her way through lots of halls and through many doors. She finally led Raina into a beautiful room, decked out in sky blue silk. "This is your room Raina. Can you remember your way here?"

"No".

Diana laughed, "You'll get used to it. My room is down the hall. Just call if you want anything alright?"

Raina nodded and Diana walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Raina clambered onto her bed and slipped between the sheets. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghosts from the past Chapter 9. Initiation 

15 years later

Raina was no longer a six-year-old child. In fact she was an extremely beautiful, voluptuous 21-year-old.

She had gotten used to the vampires years ago but she still wasn't a vampire herself yet. As a child she had been terrified of becoming a vampire but now she longed for the day when she would be turned.

Raina sat with her friend Diana in the parlor. She watched Diana sip from a gold goblet of blood. Diana saw Raina's curious stares out the corner of her eye, she chuckled and looked at Riana,

"Do you want some Raina?" she snickered.

Raina frowned and pouted, "I'm not a vampire. I can't".

"Aw come on Raina. You'll become a vampire someday".

"Someday! Someday! I'll probably be like fifty years old before I get turned!"

Diana laughed, "Don't be stupid. If you want to become a vampire so much why don't you ask Dirt?"

"Oh ... Diana your so smart! That's what I'll do! Thank you!" Raina dashed out of the room and ran towards the council chambers where Amelia's council members gathered. She was so excited she forgot the glass doors, Raina plowed right into them with a sickening thud. She was knocked off her feet and lay dazed on the floor.

The sound of running footsteps reached her and the doors slid open smoothly. The council members snorted and tried to muffle their laughter with the back of their hands Dmitri, who Raina had never seen smile, bent down and helped her to her feet. "Raina what happened?" asked Dmitri.

"I wanted to ask you something," she slurred.

"What?"

"I want to become a vampire".

"No".

"What?" Raina snarled, "Why not?"

"Its too dangerous".

"The hell with that. I was told I would be turned".

"And you will be_ in due time_".

"In due time!" she echoed, "In due time! What! When I'm an old lady!"

"I didn't say that".

"Well? Turn me now".

"No!" Dmitri snapped, irritated by Raina's irrational behavior.

"Fine!" Raina snapped. She turned and stalked away, "If I can't be a vampire I won't live with them!"

"Raina get back here now!" Dmitri bellowed but that didn't have the desired effect. Instead of turning to listen, Raina broke into a sprint and ran out of the mansion.

Raina ran towards the docks where, years ago, she had gotten off the ship and left her old life behind. She could hear Death Dealers following her she could, faintly, hear Diana's voice screaming for Raina to stop but she ignored them all. She stopped at the edge of the dock, her chest heaving and her legs shaking. Diana skidded to a halt behind her,

"Raina what the hell are you doing?"

"I want to leave. I want to go home".

"_This_ is your home!"

"No! No its not. I am an outcast here".

"No Raina your not. You are..."

Diana's voice broke off. The sound of heavy paws thudding dimly on wood raced towards them. Diana whirled around and shrieked in shock. An enormous gray lycan raced towards them, behind it followed the Death Dealers. Diana pulled out her sword but Raina pushed her away.

The lycan bowled into Raina, who cried out in pain as the lycan's claws opened up her gut. They both vanished over the dock and crashed into the freezing water below.

"Raina!" Diana yelled.

The Death Dealers stopped beside Diana, "Where is she?" one of them demanded.

"The lycan...oh my god...it... it tried to get me but Raina pushed me out of it's path... it got her instead... they're in the water!"

Pulling out their swords, the Death Dealers crept to the edge of the dock. The enormous, wet, dripping lycan roared and leapt back onto the dock. The Death Dealers swung their swords in unison and the lycan's lacerated body crashed to the floor.

Diana rushed past the fallen beast and dived into the chilly, black water. Despite being a vampire and having the ability to see well in the dark, Diana could not see anything in the murky water. She felt around wildly and sighed inwardly with relief when she felt Raina's hair. She felt for Raina's body and held on tightly as her arms closed around Raina's waist. She kicked her way back to the surface and gasped, gladly breathing in the cold, fresh air.

She took the hand of a Death Dealer who pulled her back onto the dock. She laid Raina's body down and brushed the wet hair from her pale face.

Raina whimpered quietly, her fingers scrabbling at her torn gut. Dark blood oozed out of her wounds to stain the wooden planks.

"Raina. Oh Raina please, please stay with us. We'll help you I promise". Diana cried, glassy tears trickling from her hazel eyes. She pulled Raina towards her and propped her body against her own, then she exposed Raina's neck and bared her fangs.

"No!" a Death Dealer hissed, "Don't do it. You heard what Dmitri said".

"I have to. She saved my life. She'll die if she doesn't".

"There's a chance she'll die anyway".

"I know but that's a risk I'm willing to take". With that said she struck, sinking her sharp fangs into Raina's tender throat. Raina gasped and scrabbled at the bloody wood but within moments her struggles stopped.

Diana yanked her head back and laid Raina's seemingly lifeless body on the dock. Raina gasped and whined but soon she sunk into the icy grips of darkness as she passed out._ I'm a vampire!_ She thought enthusiastically before darkness consumed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ghosts from the past Chapter 10. Meeting Amelia 

It was ninety years later and Raina was still extremely beautiful. She wore a long, blood red dress, which brought great attention to her voluptuous chest. A diamond necklace glittered around her neck.

She stood in her room; the others were awaiting Amelia's arrival. Raina felt nervous, she had never met Amelia before. She fiddled with her necklace when she heard loud applause down in the parlor. Raina sighed and dropped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and toyed with her hair. She opened her eyes only to see two hazel eyes looking back at her.

Raina squealed and leapt off the bed. Diana snorted with laughter as Raina growled at her, "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped at the Greek vampiress.

"Lighten up Raina. You have to come down and see Amelia."

Raina swatted at Diana's arm as she walked out of the room. Diana laughed again, eyeing her. The two vampires trotted down the hall. A lusty male voice suddenly rang down the hall, "Mm hm ... Raina you look delicious. How about you and I slip away for a carnal episode?"

Raina gagged quietly and Diana sniggered softly. She turned to face Ricardo; an Italian vampire who thought Raina was a goddess.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Eeww no thanks. I'm still a virgin and I'm not going to throw my purity out the window for you!"

Diana laughed loudly as Ricardo blanched. He glared at Raina and stomped away. The two vampires continued their walk down to Amelia's chamber as Raina grumbled, 'can't believe Ricardo still thinks he has a chance with me!"

"I can't believe Ricardo actually believed you are still a virgin! And as for why he likes you its because you're still young and you're really pretty."

Raina gasped and smacked Diana's arm playfully, then shook her head grinning, "Tell Ricardo I'm not a virgin and I'll kill you!" she laughed. They approached Amelia's chamber and Raina began to tremble from nerves. A crowd of vampires blocked their way and Raina and Diana saw Dmitri standing before the crowd. He nodded at Raina and Diana,

"Clear a path for Lady Raina and Lady Diana" he ordered.

Raina and Diana walked towards Dmitri and Raina felt sure she would pass out from nerves. Dmitri smiled, a rare thing for him, at Raina, "Are you nervous?"

"Very" Raina whispered.

Dmitri laughed and held open the door for Raina. She slipped through the doorway and walked into Amelia's chamber.

Amelia sat on a chair situated on a platform. She looked into Raina's blue eyes with her green ones. Raina dropped onto one knee and bowed her head. She got to her feet and, cowering slightly, looked at Amelia.

Amelia looked Raina over, "So you must be Raina. You came here as a child correct?"

"Yes Milady".

"I regret that I missed out on you growing up but you sound as though you have been taught our ways quite well. I hear you are a skilled fighter".

Raina smiled, "I do like to fight. I enjoy hunting lycans".

"Why is that?"

"Maybe its because I have so much sadness bottled up inside it comes out as anger".

Amelia nodded, "I heard about your family and your human friend. That: they were killed. That a lycan almost killed you".

Raina nodded sadly. Amelia frowned and cocked her head, still looking at Raina, "You aren't a Death Dealer yet are you?"

Raina shook her head, "No but I'd love to. Its my ambition". Raina studied Amelia; she was extremely beautiful with black hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. Flashing green eyes and porcelain white skin. She looked cold, as though she rarely smiled or laughed. Raina had to admit that intimidated her a bit.

"That's a good ambition to have. How would you like to accompany myself and several other Death Dealers on a hunt?" Amelia asked, startling Raina.

Raina beamed, "I'd love that".

Amelia smiled, "In two nights time its a full moon. We will go then".

Raina nodded, "I'm looking forward to it immensely Milady".

Amelia continued to smile, "That is all. On your way out could you tell Dmitri to summon the Death Dealers?"

"Certainly: Milady". Raina quickly exited the chamber and gave Dmitri the message. She strolled up to her room and collapsed on her bed._ That wasn't so bad_ she thought to herself.

_A/N: I can't believe my story is almost finished! Three chapters to go!_


	11. Chapter 11

Ghosts from the past Chapter 11. Becoming a Death Dealer Commander 

Raina stood before the mirror examining her reflection. She wore black pants with a black vest and black gloves. Black leather boots that reached her knees provided comfortable footwear. A leather belt around her hips held her sword and crossbow. All the black made her look deathly pale.

"You look like a real Death Dealer" Diana said from the doorway.

Raina spun around, laughing, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. You look as gorgeous as always".

Raina smirked and the two of them galloped through the mansion and outside. Amelia and the others were already waiting. Each vampire sat upon a sleek horse. Raina climbed upon a beautiful gray stallion.

"We will be hunting in pairs tonight. We will not be far from each other however in case there is an accident," Amelia said. She quickly started organizing the groups.

Raina was disappointed when she wasn't paired with Diana. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Elders, praying she wasn't paired with...

"Raina and Ricardo," Amelia said.

_Goddamn it!_ Raina thought angrily. She looked at Ricardo, who was looking at her with lustful anticipation. She then looked at Diana, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Lets go!" Amelia commanded.

The Death Dealers cheered and galloped off. Raina was no longer in any hurry to go. She kicked the horse's ribs so it cantered after the others.

"Don't try to run Raina," Ricardo purred.

Raina groaned and urged her horse gallop away. She heard Ricardo laugh and a split second later Ricardo appeared beside her. "Why can't you leave me alone? You're like a parasite!" Raina spat rabidly.

"Aww come on Raina. Don't talk like that. You'll hurt my feelings".

"Good!"

The two of them galloped away from the mansion. They followed Diana and her Death Dealer partner Lindsey, and then veered down a different path.

"Why do you refuse me?" Ricardo simpered.

"Because I don't like you. You make me sick! I like you as much as I like sunlight! I would sooner step out into the sunlight then make love to you!" Raina growled.

"That's so hurtful," Ricardo whimpered.

"I don't care," Raina snapped. "Why do you target me for your infatuation?"

"Because you're young. And nubile" Ricardo laughed.

Raina growled in disgust. Suddenly the horses came to a standstill. They whinnied in fear and backed away.

"What's wrong with these horses? Go!" Ricardo got out his riding whip and slapped his horse on its side, hard.

"No! Ricardo!" Raina gasped.

It was too late. Ricardo's horse charged ahead, snorting in fear and panic. It galloped lightning fast and raced towards a patch of woods.

"Ricardo stop!"

Ricardo tried to control his panicked horse but the animal ignored him. As it galloped through the trees Ricardo screamed. A huge lycan knocked the horse back. It threw the horse into the air with Ricardo still on its back. The horse landed on its side and it tried to stand up as Ricardo struggled to free his leg from under the horse's weight. The horse had broken its leg. The lycan snarled and lunged at them.

A whistle dangled around Raina's neck. She was to blow on it to signal if danger was occurring. Raina blew into it hard, a shrieking, shrill whistle cut through the air. Raina pulled out her sword and charged as the lycan roared and lunged at her instead.

The lycan lunged and knocked Raina's steed off its feet. Raina was flung out of the saddle and dropped her sword. Raina hit the ground hard and lay stunned for a moment. A moment was all it took; the lycan appeared out of nowhere and crushed Raina. It snapped at her and tore at her with its claws. Raina whimpered and felt around for something to defend herself with. She felt an arrowhead and grabbed it. She raised it high and stabbed the lycan in the eye.

It roared in agony and hot blood sprayed all over Raina. The creature raised itself up onto its back legs, snarling. Despite her pain Raina got to her feet and got out her crossbow. She took aim and shot it in the muzzle. The lycan screamed in pain and rage and lunged past Raina at Ricardo.

Ricardo gasped in fear and ran. Raina spotted her sword and dove for it, dropping into a forward roll she snatched it up just as Amelia and the other Death Dealers came galloping up the path towards Raina. She grabbed her whistle and blew into it again.

The lycan stopped and turned just as Raina lunged at it. She swung the sword around and decapitated the lycan. Its body crashed to the ground beside Ricardo's dead horse where spasms racked its body. Raina dropped to the ground and crumbled into a heap, gasping.

Amelia and the Death Dealers raced over to her and Ricardo who lay trembling on the ground several feet away.

"Are you alright?" Diana cried as the Death Dealers jostled around her. They parted quickly as Amelia swept through them.

"You saved Ricardo's life!" she gasped. "You have proven such courage. I will not make you a Death Dealer; I instead will give you the great honor of being a Death Dealer commander! Now quickly!" she looked at the gathered vampires, "Escort her to the mansion. Her wounds need treatment".

Several vampires, including Diana, helped Raina to her feet and led her away as the rest of them cheered. Raina smiled,_ Death Dealer commander!_ She thought before she fainted.

_A/N: Now, only two chapters to go! The only reason I get to update so regularly is because my parents work every night. I will be writing another story after this called_ Irish Luck_ so I hope you enjoy that. Until then however please keep reading and reviewing. Big thanks to my regular reviewers: _Thecardinalsin66_ and_ jimmy-Barnes-13_ for your reviews! Mwah xoxox._


	12. Chapter 12

Ghosts from the past Chapter 12. Lonely 

_A/N: I meant to update this on Friday but I went to the movies with my friends to watch: The Grudge 2 (very scary movie) . _

"That's what happened," Raina said, bringing her story to a close.

Selene smiled, "I wish I could have witnessed you kill that lycan".

"I wish I could have been here with you," Raina said quietly.

Selene smiled sadly, "I wish I could have known you were still alive. I've been having horrible dreams about our family for the last couple of weeks, well once it was our family, twice it was Gabriella".

"Really?" Raina looked away before whispering, "Me too".

Selene looked at Raina, gaping, "What happened in your dream?"

"Nothing much. Just mother, grandmamma, grandfather and Eve telling me I killed them or I let them die."

"That's what mine was about too," Selene whispered, "How can we have the same dream?"

"Do you know after telling you my story and hearing yours I feel ... I feel better. Maybe our family wanted us to talk, you know, make thing right".

Selene nodded, Raina's idea didn't sound too crazy to her. She watched as Raina un-bandaged her knees. "Oh ... its healed," she squealed happily. She got off the couch cautiously and tested them. No pain flared in her body. She tapped on her knees with her hands to be safe but still no pain. She turned and looked at her Auntie Selene and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. Your story made me sad. It must have been hard to run away thinking everyone was dead".

Selene nodded, "It must have been harder for you actually seeing everyone dead, getting attacked by the bear, losing Janos and Sven".

The two stood smiling sadly staring into each other's eyes. There was no need for tears; the pain from the stories was carved onto their faces. Suddenly the door opened and Kahn entered, "Selene could you ... oh...Raina your ok ... what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the two vampires said quickly.

"Ok. Selene we need your help down in the weapons room".

Selene nodded and walked out of the room with Kahn. She paused and looked back in at Raina, "Do you want to come?"

"No. I think I'm just going to sleep. Thanks for what you told me".

Selene smiled and walked away closing the door behind her. Raina sat back down on the couch. She felt lonely. Being a Death Dealer commander was a full time job and Raina never got the chance to make a lot of friends or even have a love life.

Raina was not a virgin. Occasionally she had slipped into a carnal encounter with a male but it was very rare. Raina pulled on her leather coat and laid down on the couch, her legs dangling over the side when the door opened again and Kraven entered. Raina gasped and sat up as Kraven closed the door behind him and approached the couch Raina was sitting on.

"You're alright now," he said, his eyes examining every inch of her body.

Raina saw his eyes tracing her body and smiled, "Yes thank you. I feel fine".

"You gave us a scare. Lady Amelia will think we are trying to kill you".

Raina laughed, "I'm not going to tell her. I'm giving this coven a good report. I'd hate to see you lose your job as regent".

Kraven looked at her, smirking lustfully, "Would you?"

"Yes," Raina's voice was mostly all breath.

Kraven sat down on the couch and moved to kiss her but Raina pulled away and got up. Kraven gave Raina a wounded look. Raina stood in front of Kraven and took off her black leather jacket and Kraven's eyes widened at the sight of her body.

Black leather pants hung below her hips. Her black leather tank top was low cut and drew attention to her greatly revealed cleavage. A silver belly ring shaped like a cross glittered on her revealed midsection. She dropped to her knees in front of Kraven and slowly un-buckled his belt, smirking sexily.

X

Kahn watched Selene intently as she reloaded a gun with silver bullets. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked her curiously.

Selene shot Kahn a quizzical look, "No. Why would there be?"

"Well you seem to be really maternal towards Raina. Its a sight I've never seen of you before".

Selene arched an eyebrow before turning to stare defiantly into the eyes of her weapons master and Death Dealer commander.

Kahn shrugged sheepishly, "Well you've never seemed this interested in someone before. I've seen the way you stare after her when she leaves the room or the look on your face when someone interrupts you while your talking to her. If it had been anyone else asking you to stay back so they could talk to you, you wouldn't have done as they asked. What is it with Raina?"

There was no way Selene wanted to share the fact that she and Raina were related so she simply shrugged, "She's a female Death Dealer commander from Amelia's coven and she is a skilled fighter and well ... I respect her". With that said Selene turned away and pretended to concentrate on reloading the silver bullets into the gun so that Kahn would not ask her any more questions. She heard Kahn sigh as he moved away from her. Selene watched him out of the corner of her eye;_ it's just not fair,_ she mused unhappily. _Raina and I can never tell anyone what we know about one another. Must our relationship forever be a secret?_

X

Raina sighed as Kraven sank his fangs into her throat. She sat in his lap sighing in ecstasy, her eyes turning a vampiric blue. Their bodies clothed only by the warm glow from a tableside lamp. Their bodies were heaving and trembling with pleasure. Moans and soft groans cut into the air softly and their vampire blue eyes flashed. Even though this was just a one-time fling to Raina, for the time being she no longer felt lonely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghosts from the past**

Chapter 13. Back Home 

The last two weeks of Raina's stay passed by quickly. In what felt like mere seconds to Raina flashed and were gone.

A reception had already gone underway in the grand salon, a reception for Raina, to say farewell and pray that she had arrived back in America safe and sound. Her dress was a stunning midnight blue, matching her flashing blue eyes. Her hair was swept up into a bun, little strands hung down around her neck and great diamond earrings glittered. She sat upon a plush velvet chair next to Kahn. She looked over at him and smiled, "You know Kahn. I'm sorry about getting lost when you took me out hunting. It wasn't intentional".

Kahn looked at her and for a moment Raina feared that he wouldn't accept her apology but to her immense relief he smiled, "Its ok. I'm glad your ok. The last thing I wanted was Lady Amelia storming over, furious cause we got you killed".

"I'm not telling anyone what happened. They don't need to know".

Kahn smirked and nodded, checking his watch, "That's probably a good idea. Your train arrives in twenty minutes so we'd better head off".

"Shit. I don't really want to leave now".

"If you ever come back we can go hunting again".

"I don't think so," Raina drawled sarcastically.

Kahn laughed as the two got to their feet. An instant hush fell over the room and the Death Dealers seated around the room stood up. Kraven slunk forward in an expensive black suit, "I hope you had an enjoyable stay Lady Raina".

"Thank you Lord Kraven. It was very enjoyable. I'll never forget it".

Kraven beamed and escorted Raina from the salon, then stood aside so the Death Dealers could pass. Raina slid into a waiting limo and laid her head against the window. Kahn poked his head in and Raina glanced at him in surprise. "You'll be riding with Selene. She's requested to speak to speak to you alone".

Raina nodded as Selene slid in on the opposite row of seats. Kahn shut the door and the limo raced away from the mansion. "I'm not going to tell anyone at home about you Selene. They all think my family is dead and that's the way it's staying. I don't want too many questions being fired my way by them".

Selene smiled faintly, "Part of me wishes you could stay".

"I wish I could stay. I don't want to leave but ... my loyalty is to Amelia so I must return to her coven; my home and I'd miss Diana. She's been my friend ever since I was a child, but I'll still miss you".

"I'm really going to miss you. At least I know your alive and your ok".

Raina smiled at her, "I'll try to come back. Maybe for: Markus's awakening".

"I'd like that. Maybe you'd be better at hunting here then".

Raina laughed and sighed. The two vampires sat for the rest of the trip in silence. When the limo pulled up at the train station they climbed out. As the other limos pulled up and Kahn and the rest of the Death Dealers got out, the large black train Raina arrived on pulled up.

Raina sighed sadly and waited for the signal. A red laser point shone through the window and Raina smiled, although sadly. She headed towards the train as two Death Dealers opened the door. Raina turned back and waved, "Thank you Kahn, thank you everyone. It was a pleasure to be in your company". With that she vanished into the train. A whistle blew and the train slowly chugged away.

Selene smiled sadly,_ Goodbye Raina my little niece_ she thought. She turned with the others and slipped into the limo she'd just been in with Raina. She sat in the place her niece had just been and laid her head against the window. She sighed softly as Rigel, Nathaniel, Kahn and Jubilee slipped into the limo and it screeched back to the mansion.

X

Washington, Amelia's coven America 

Raina glanced up at the large white mansion, which she had called home for so long now. She walked up the stairs and headed for her room, not wanting to be distracted. Footsteps raced towards her and from behind, Raina was pulled into a hug. She whirled around and smiled and laughed when she saw Diana. She returned her friend's hug, "Diana! Oh I missed you!"

"How was Budapest? What did you do? Were there many hot men?"

Raina snorted and shook her head, "You'll never change Diana! I'll explain everything later, for now I just want to sleep".

Diana nodded, "You'd better not hold out a single detail," she yelled as she ran down the hall.

Raina grinned and entered her room. She closed the door and kicked off her heels. She dropped onto the bed, exhausted,_ I'll have to hold back some details_ she thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.

X

Raina was dreaming, a bitter sweet dream. She didn't know that miles away Selene was having the same dream. A great ocean separated their covens yet they both smiled as they dreamed.

They stood side by side in front of their house, tears filling their eyes as they observed the house that had once been their home. They walked up the front steps and opened the door. There on the top of the stairs stood their family: Joseph, Arabella, Cecilia, Gabriella and Eve. They smiled.

"Oh your home" Arabella sobbed.

Selene and Raina raced up the stairs and hugged their family. They knew that they were only dreaming and that eventually they would wake up but for now they enjoyed their dream.

Raina had been right. After finding one another, Selene and Raina were reunited with their family again. But dreams come to an end eventually. For now they embraced their family. They were finally reunited at last.

A great ocean separated Raina and Selene yet they smiled as they dreamt the same dream and bittersweet tears rolled down their faces.

Fin 

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I just want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed:_

_Andrew Fisher15_

_Syndic-Machiavelli_

_Rosalicious_

_Vampire Queen Selene_

_Thecardinalsin66 (one of my biggest reviewers. Mwah xo_

_Silvernightshade_

_Jimmy-barnes-13 my other biggest reviewer. Thank you so much! mwah xo_

_Twinmuse_

_Thank you eternally! And thanks to everyone who read! Until I start my new story: Love ya, Melissa :D_


End file.
